I'm Breaking
by Kenny-chan Can't Spelll
Summary: Sasuke has people. There everywhere, so many he wishes he was dead. Naruto has no one. He Is alone and empty. He wishes he was never born. It seems Death and Birth go hand and hand. SasuNaru Angsty, Warnings inside.
1. Cold

＼(＾▽＾*)Kenny-chan Cant Spelll(*＾▽＾)／

**A/N: Heyyo Kenny-chan here! This story will be Depressing every chapter will be short and will have a lot of quotes. It SasuNaru SUPER ANGSTY! Warnings include: Swearing, Rasism, Suiside, Self Harming, Boxboy, tears.  
>have fun! （T∀T）<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto... Sasuke does.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>There Are Too Many Dolls, It's Getting Really Hard For Me to Tell The Difference Between Them And The Real People<strong>**"**_

It's so cold. It's so _fucking_ freezing. Desperately I shield my lit cigarette with my pale mitted hand. Why is Detroit so cold? Why the hell do I live here anywhere? I could be enjoying myself in nice warm Hawaii, or Egypt, or Mexico! Why do I live in this shit city Detroit!

Slowly I scuffle threw the crowed of endless people. So many of them, laughing, talking, hell there even fighting with each other but that doesn't change anything. Dammit, who cares what the hell those people are doing there together.

Together forever and ever. Just fucking perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ik its short but there will be a ton of them and they WILL GET LONGER! ahah will get longer ￣▽￣ please review!**


	2. Hot

**A/N: Here is the second Chapter I think I will update once a day or maybe once every two days! Wooo Oh and I write most of the quotes some are from People Unknown. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto YET!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"You Know You're Screwed When Your <strong>__**Tired Of Living And Scared Of Dying."**_

It's so hot. It's so hot I am certainty torching my skin down to a crisp. Why are they going thew all this to hurt me? Do they honestly care about an empty shell feeling a little more pain then necessary? And what about everyone else, why can't anyone even see me? Why do I have to hide here, trapped and alone by things I don't even want to know. I'm on fire, not in the good way. Were else could I be? Why here of all places? Stuck in side the remains of a house, _burning alive._

Ha, alive. That's what it looks like I guess, I mean I can clearly smell the sweet roasting flesh from around me but would I classify myself as _alive?_ That may be going a little far.

Well I won't really need to debate much it longer. This is perfect.


	3. Weakness With Extra Ice

**__A/N: Ahhh! What is happening to my comupter I cant click well! (O_O；) Anyway boo you guys! Please review! Ik Ik it was short and stupid so I _gueesse_ You have an excuse but never agian! (ｏ`皿′ｏ) See this Chapter Is much Longer. AHHA! **

**Disclaimer: Tomorow Tomorow I'll own Naruto Tomorow It's Only A Daaay Awaaaay (: YOU WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO, WHY WOULD I GIVE IT TO SOMEONE WHO CAN'T EVEN SPELL TOMOROW?) **

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I Guess In The End People Become The People That They Promised They'd Never Be"<strong>_

After pushing threw the sea of hot glued at the hand people, I reach my usual destination. The infamous bar of Kakashi's. Slowly I push open the heavy wood door and I am instantly greeted by the smell of weakness.

I, being the person I am fall into the tacky red chairs and ask the masked man for his strongest stuff.

Kakashi stares at me disapprovingly. Of course he would of course. You would think a man who had seen his father's dead corpse at the age of seven would understand the state of the world today. But no, he just keeps following. Passing out emptiness in bottles and serving them to whoever thought they knew what it is like to be miserable.

They shouldn't even be aloud to say the word. But the bartender just nods and hands them what they believe is the cure to there problems. But there are even worst ones! Some take the drink knowing how truly what it is and they still cough it down between their tear stained cheeks. They do it because they think there being _forced_. They think there in so much misery they need it. They all need that partner. No matter what people will always be looking for a pair.

May it be another person or emotion. Everyone strives to get that friend in their life. To get that lover to get that other person so you can make a pair. It's the same with emotions. It's been told that alcohol makes you feel better, but that in all honesty is not the truth. Alcohol is a bottle of powerless fluids. And humans being the weak creatures we are need something to accompany that puny emotion when it happens to shine it's brightest. That is the reason you see so many people at places like this. It's for all the unhappy people to feel that little perk from having a match.

Having two things together again, and again, and all over again! It's the never-ending cycle of humanity.

I can't help but laugh at all the _jolly_ faces surrounding this place. All the lifeless people.

Shaking my ash black hair I turn too look at the unhappy man polishing the bottles of hopelessness.

"Kakashi, why the hell do I still come here anyway?" I ask already knowing the answer that will come out of his covered lips.

"Because your like them." He says looking towards the group of men laughing along with some equally drunken girls.

Ah, that's the million-dollar answer.

"Guess so," I snort drinking down the cold weak emotion. The silver haired man eyes me as I get up and throw him a few twenties.

"Night Kakashi!" I yell walking out the door.

But before I go I can't help but notice the despising glare the man gave to the group of pathetic fabricated pairs before I left.

I know he may never truly grasp this artificial world but I assure you he defiantly will be having trouble with that group in the morning.

Poor empty people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hope you guys like this chapter cuz it took a lot of work! Gradually they will get longer, Sasuke And Naruto Will meet, Then the REAL Angst will happen! Please Review. 3 Kenny-chan.**


	4. Hopeless On A Burner

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto Or this quote

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_**The Only Thing Worse Then Being Hated Is Being Ignored. At Least When They Hate You They Treat You Like You Exist."**_

I can't help but feel absolute _nothingness_ as I stare into the deep scorching flames that are rapping around my nailed down shoes. They burn threw the cheap rubber and supply a warm toasty heater for my feet.

Warm and toasty, I think trying to look as delicately I can at the bloodthirsty embers. I can almost taste the fire engulfed me. Sadly from the looks of it, it won't be whole, I'll be bitten out of slowly and painfully starting at the base of my to the blond hair that rests on my head.

Suddenly I flinch unintentionally, like when you touch a hot pan of delicious peanut butter cookies. You feel your body want to get away. But I am trapped, tied and nailed to the flaming wall of this house.

The spasms will not stop, and I continuously bounce right back to the burning board. That's not how most peoples lives are, I know. Most people can get away. They can leave and escape the world they are so sad to live in. But I can't. I will always be trapped inside the person I am. My body is like a cage. I'm just wishing for a key. To free me from this life, to free me from this wall to, free me from this _hell._

I feel the fire fill my veins and fill my body. I suddenly grasp onto something inside me. Something that makes everything all better. I can feel it course threw me as I scream. I feel so human. I don't want to be burned down. Please someone doesn't let this think get me. It_ hurts._ If it gets me I'll-

Nothing. Nothing will happen if it gets me. Nothing will happen if it kills me. No one will care. No one will know. So no matter what happens I stay the same. This pain, it hurts but no one will ever know so what it feels like to have this hurt. It's just nothing. So I shut my mouth. No one will hear me anyway.

* * *

><p><em> AN: Sorry for the late update my comupter crashed -_-. So please review guys I just want to know if anyone is actually reading this story. =^=_


	5. The First Name Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto or the quote it it by someone unknown

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Death<strong>__** Is God's Way Of Saying You're Fired. Suicide Is Humans Way Of Saying You Can't Fire Me, I Quit.**__**"**_

These cunning people constantly surround me. They surround me constantly and I just can't seem to get them away from me.

They ask me questions that I have absolutely no interest in answering so I glare into there facade face and stare straight into their eyes, almost as if telling them, _I know your nothing but __**fake**__._

They seem to get the message most times and back away from me. At first I did not know exactly why these people target me but it has become quiet obvious now and I would have to be a complete moron not to pick up the fact they 'want me'.

What idiots. They hardly know me but just the sight of my pitch black eyes, pale skin and lean body makes them crawl for me. Do they know who I am? Well I clearly answered that question before, **no**. They don't know anything about me, other then the fact that to them I am attractive rich and mysterious. And single, can't forget that one, though I doubt they would care about that even if I was currently infatuated with someone. They would mostly cling to me anyway, because I am Sasuke, Sasuke _Uchiha._

Yes, you read it right, I'm an Uchiha. I am rich, powerful and the **last** one… well the last one who is not hiding out somewhere in Pakistan, but he doesn't really count to anyone… except me.

I use to be happy, I use to be surrounded by people who did not sure purely plastic emotions, well I hope they were not fake because it would be quiet cruel for your mother and father to show fake love for their youngest son. There _last_ son. But of course that all had to fall down do to that one man who just seemed to ruin my entirety all together. Yes, that oh so loving older brother of mine currently in an unknown location around South India. He killed them, my mother, my father, fuck, why did he not just end the whole damn thing and kill me? Hn, I guess I know the answer to that question. Because he knew he did not have to… because I'll do it myself.

* * *

><p>AN: Ik Ik its really short -_- but it will get longer if I get some more reviews! I just want to know if people are reading this story cuz its about to get a whole lot deeper. 3 Kenny-chan Cant Spelll


	6. The Last Name Forgotten

**A/N: Alright Ik its short Im sry. But this one is like imprtaint so it has to be, Thanks just wanted u guys to no that! *^v^***

**Disclaimer: Naruto IS NOT MINE (He is Sasuke's Btw)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Wear A Mask That Grins And Lies, It Hides Our Cheeks And Shades Our Eyes. The Debt We Pay To Human Guile, With Torn And Broken Hearts, We Smile."<strong>

It hurts so bad, please stop this torture, anyone please just finish this already. But no one will hear my pleads so I just do it silently praying someone, or something will just tell me what I should feel from this agony. Should I be happy to feel like a human or should I be upset because it hurts and humans don't like hurt. I'll settle with being scared to die humanly I guess I mean at least I _am_ embracing that inner humanity deep inside of me.

Oh bright flames could you have just burned me threw the heart instead of crisping me for the outside? I can feel the heat etching away at me scared cheeks and I smile. Yes, smile; because that's the only thing I really know how to do right now right. Or I hope it's right. I have seen plenty of movies where the people would smile like this and things would just seem to go in the direction they wanted it to. Everything would be good when those people smiled so I have to smile too.

So I gave a smile as the flames coiled around my belly, I gave a smile as I heard the crackling of the wall behind me, I gave a smile as I felt the wall fall from out of the burning ruins and I gave a smile as I felt the clashing against the ground. All I can do is smile as I the nail going threw my palms separates from the wall, smile as I fall onto the ground smile as I pull the agonizing metal peg out the center of my bloody sneakers. And I smile as I run away from the forsaken burning house. All I can do is smile as I run away from everything I know. I wish I never knew anything.

* * *

><p>Please review u guys!<br>3 Kenny-Chan


	7. Light

**Disclaimer: Sasuke Owns Naruto**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Just Because I'm Smiling Doesn't Mean I'm Happy."<strong>_

This is the end of me, I have decided. Suffered threw the miserable life you live, well I tried that. Didn't work out to well. So yeah suicide is the best option here right?

Most people think a suicide happens when something goes terribly wrong and the person kills them self, or a person is just living such an unhappy life they can't take it anymore. Well that's partially wrong, someone kills them self when something terrible happens then they have to live with the awful world around them. So really it's a combination of the two.

So I think both these things apply to me you know, my loving brother kills my mother, father and about all the friends I had then escapes leaving me behind to suffer the misery, for three long terrible years of absolutely nothing but… fuck I don't even remember what I do on a normal everyday basis! The last memory I have is watching my mother's smiling face fall to the cold wood flooring of my cozy home with a rich red substance leaking from all angles.

Everything else is a blur, I'm really not joking sometimes I end up at that old house, thinking it is were I live next thing you know I'm calling 411 for my own address!

So that's how you find me now, on my shitty little Iphone that I just recently discovered in my left back pocket so I'm simply looking up were exactly I now live, in the one of the most crowded streets of fuck city Detroit.

Suddenly I am pushed forward and my cell phone flings out of my hand. Feeling pretty pissed of I turn around to see whose the moron that crashed into me and I freeze.

That moron is small, blond and clothed in maybe the most appalling clothing I have ever encountered and is currently sprawled on the ground behind me.

"Oww" He sobbed rubbing his lightly pink painted cheek. Grabbing his small wrist I pull him to his feet and pull him closer to my face so I can give him a famous Uchiha glare.

Wincing he slowly opens his eyes to meet mine and I crack. That's not normal... his eyes, there so _beautiful_.

Blue like nothing I have ever seen before. There is no comparison for his breathtaking aqua orbs.

I force myself to drift my attention to the rest of his angelic face and actually gasp. That is not one of those things I do normally. No I never gasp but I can't help myself. His face is so heart stopping I can hardly think.

"S-sorry." he breathes quietly looking at me with an unbearable expression. Though what really gets my attention is the scars, burns, and trickles of blood that litter them selves all over his body. _His defenseless body._

"I'm r-really sorry, could y-you please l-let go?" He says looking at his small wrist rapped in my pale hand.

I slowly release my grip not taking my eyes of the breath-taking angle. I watch as his the corners of his pink lips curve upwards and he reveals a… smile.

I grimace at that face and grab his wrist yet again but this time with noticeably more force.

He winces harshly as his knees buckle at the pain.

"What's your name?" I ask, surprised I could even find my voice. His crystal pools grow the second I ask that question and terror makes it's way across his beautiful features.

Suddenly he starts thrashing trying desperately to escape. I was surprised as he struggled away from me and dashed quickly away from me. But I can't let someone like him get away I just… can't, so I chase him. I follow him threw the seemingly endless crowd.

I notice he is relatively fast but you see, I am faster. Grabbing onto the back of his long, and much to big, baggy sweatshirt. I think I've won but am soon surprised at the fact the piece rips off and disintegrates in my hand.

"I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry, I'm so sorr-" I watch him shout right beofre his left leg seems to break right under him.

I watch in horror as he flips and falls forward to the ground. Reaching out as fast as I can I grab his small body as he collapses into my arms.

I can help but feel like something cracking as I look into his innocent and beautiful face, as his eye lids fall and breath changes into a soft pant. I slowly brush my fingers across his scared face and flinch. _How much has he been threw?_

I don't know why, but I feel the **need **to protect this small angle. So I pull his broken body against my chest and walk to my house located on 24 Summit Street.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is by far my favorite chapter and I seem to loose a lot of Angst once Sasuke meets little Naruto But the Angst will be pinking up again BOOOO! Im sry im sry thats just how this story will be ＼（－－）／. I just want to clear up some stuff. Yes there is a problem with Sasuke's memory he is not exagerating. Naruto is a total mess right now so that is why he fainted. Please review I worked really hard on this one! (^｡^)  
>Kenny-chan<strong>


	8. Dark

**A/N: sry for the wait lot of stuff I had to do. I like this chapter hope u guys do 2! oh and if anyone has a dark quote by Unknown (it must be by unknown because that's a bit of a theme in this fic) just pm me thanks**

**Discliamer: Don't own Naruto **

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<em><strong>I Don't Know What I Want In life. I Don't Know What I Want Right Now. All I Know Is That I'm Hurting So Much Inside That It's Eating Me, And One Day, There Won't Be Any Of Me Left."<strong>_**_

At 11 p.m. my 'father' nailed me to the wall.

At 12 a.m. they set our house on fire.

At 1 a.m. the fire caught me and nearly swallowed me whole.

At 2 a.m. the wall I was attached to gave way and separated me from it.

At 3 a.m. I ran threw a crowed of people hoping death wouldn't catch me

At 4 a.m. I wake up in front of a _mansion_.

I watch as one of the pale arms codling me moves forward and insert the key it was holding in the door. For some reason I like it better when it is around me then when it is opening things, which is weird because it's opening thing that are apparently for me and trying to help me.  
>No wait, that can't be right. Why would anyone help me? That warm arm isn't trying to help; no it's trying to hurt me.<p>

"Here, do you want some water?" I shutter, a voice, whose voice?

"Y-yes." I say hoping the arm and voice will not claw, pull, push me, or bring me back.

Bring me back.

Could it be doing that? What have I done that could make it wants to bring me back? All I said was yes…

"Please!" I feel my throat burn as I yell that word that may be able to save me from the terrors.

"Please! Please!" I repeat over and over again just praying that I never have to return there, or at least not now.

My father's going to be so mad.

"Please, please, please." I beg, my own voice dying out slowly. I did everything right now, I sounded happy, was polite and… smiled. No, how could I forget that. NO!

"YES PLEASE!" I screech forcing the corners of my mouth to bite deep into the depths my cheeks, tears flow like crazy down my face but that doesn't matter. No one can see those.  
>They only hurt me.<p>

"Shh, it's fine," I feel the voice surround my body, I do all I can not to brake into it, to keep this up so it does not bring me back.  
>Anywhere but back.<p>

Slowly the arm reveals a perfect little friend. A hand. I watch and feel almost in awe to see something like that.

Slowly it covers my eyes and forces me to look in a world of darkness. But strangely I like this darkness, I like how it smells, how it feels.

I need this now, this hand over my eyes. Because now I'm afraid to see. I can hardly breathe with just darkness, so once this leaves,

I'll break.

I will crumble and shatter and break into a million pieces even I won't be able to identify.

I need this darkness, this black aurora and I pray that it imprints on my face and stays there forever.

I can feel my teeth shake in the overly lit world, were you can see all the pain you cause.

And I can feel the tear that sheds from my eye and drips complete and whole then once it travels out from the darkness and enters into the blinding bright, it slides desperately around my ever-present grin then fall off my chin and crack apart on the lightness of below.

I can feel that wonderful darkness move with it's hand. I shake as it travels far away. I close my eyes desperately trying to escape the intensity. But deep inside I know, so I let my lids open slowly.

There is light, as predicted but there is also something that makes my breath hitch.

Familiar dark orbs, staring into mine.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought this chapter was pretty good please review u guys i will write more then!**


End file.
